Looking Back into Wonderland
by mochaangel
Summary: We all know how Dan and the others are doing in the 3rd and 4th seasons of Bakugan, but what about Alice. This is a story mostly about our little Alice Gehabich going on her own adventure. There will be subtle shipping along the way so you may be able to find a bit of a love story here. Rated T just in case. This is mostly adventure, but I'll see what I can throw in along the way.


**11/02/2012-11/04/2012**

**A/N: **

**Me:**** Hey there first FanFic yay! And I mean really this is my _first_ fan fiction I have never done anything like this before so hope you enjoy. Oh I should probably do a disclaimer or something before we start.**

**Alice****:**** Oh allow me; you have done so much for me in this chapter.**

**Me:**** Thank you, Alice you are so nice.**

**Alice****:**** Mochaangel does not own Bakugan or any characters shown in this story. Oh and please review.**

**Me:**** Please just call me Mocha. =3**

…

A scent of delicious flavour and spices had just filled the kitchen; a long ginger haired girl had started cooking. "Alice!" a stern yet some how fragile voice called out,

"I'm in the kitchen, grandfather!" The girl called Alice responded, her mind still concentrating on the food.

"Oh, I see." An old man popped his head into the doorway that connected the kitchen and the dining area. "Well I am just going to tell you that I will be in my lab if you need me."

Alice perked her head to the old man as she was about to taste test her soup; she remembered some very horrible memories in that lab. Vexos, Naga, they all sent shivers down her spine, the memories raced through her head. All of those events were things of the past and have been settled down to a great ending, but it is still good to be reassured. "What are you going to do?"

The old man had just walked through the kitchen doorway revealing his dusty lab coat and an even dustier card board box filled with metal parts, gears, and blueprints. The box was labeled _Michael Gehabich Plans and Parts. _"I was just going to see if I can clean up a bit in the lab, things have been getting very messy. I can barely walk in there." Michael chuckled a bit and gave Alice a gentle smile. Alice smiled back and nodded as she went back to her cooking.

…

Alice had just finished cooking and had set the table; she was now sitting on the couch patiently waiting for her grandfather. She checked on him a few times, and he was right, she could barely walk in the lab. She had offered to help but he insisted that she rest. _Grandfather can get so worried… _Alice thought_ …on the other hand, I can too!_ "Hehehe"Alice giggled at her own thought. She started to lie down on the couch; she looked up at the ceiling and started closing her eyes.

_I wonder how everything is going with everyone. _Alice opened her eyes a bit, she knows about how viral Bakugan Interspace is, she would sometimes play with Hydranoid there. Unfortunately the only people she could battle with were people who live in Russia, so she couldn't virtually meet Dan and the others. She had kept in touch with everyone but for some reason she couldn't contact Dan, Shun, or Marucho. Then Julie had told her about how all of them went to another planet to aid some people in war.

_Of course! What else could they be doing, they were heroes; it is like saving people is in their blood. _Alice rolled over on the couch, her body now facing the wall. _Though, it would be nice to go on an adventure. _Alice yawned and then started to close her eyes, "Hm" Alice mumbled tiredly. Her grandfather was right again; Alice did need some rest.

…

"Alyiks, Aleerse!" Alice opened her eyes and sat up in a groggily motion, she tried to focus her ears to find out who is talking. As her sight sharpened, she saw her Alpha Hydranoid frantically jumping up and down on the coffee table, calling her name. "What's wrong Hydranoid?" Alice asks concerned yet still a bit sleepy. "Alice, the drawer you keep the Masquerade things in…" One of the heads of Hyrdranoid starts "…is glowing!" Another head finishes. Alice snaps out of her sleepy state and turns all her attention to the Darkus Bakugan "What!?" she yelled with a worried expression. "Go check!" Hydranoid said; Alice grabbed Hydranoid and ran to her room. She found the glowing drawer and quickly opened it. Alice reached into the drawer to find out what was glowing. She pushed through Masquerade's outfit and mask to find a deck of Doom Cards, glowing Doom Cards.

Alice fell on her knees and kept staring at the cards "Hydranoid, what does this mean?" Alice turned to her partner with blank worried expression. Hydranoid jumped onto Alice's shoulder and turned to her "Well when I was battling along side Masquerade…" one head started "…Doom Cards would glow if a living creature was sent there by some other force instead of a Bakugan related one, such as using a Doom Card…" another head continued "… we would collect those Bakugan for… well you know the rest" the last head finished "What about the Six Ancients?" Alice asked "those Bakugan are very complicated, we don't know why but they seem to slip through our radar." Hydranoid answered. "I see, so that means other living creatures are in the Doom Dimension right now…" she drifted off, Alice's eyes narrowed gently, blurring her vision a bit _What should I do, what should I do?_ She shut her eyes trying to think. "Save them." A familiar voice filled Alice's head, her eyes burst open, but she was not in her room, she was in an outdoor scene, face to face with her alter ego, Masquerade.

"W-what?" Alice said to Masquerade in a confused way. "Save them Alice, you know you can." Masquerade said smugly "B-but I…" Alice stuttered, "Alice, what excuse can you make? You know how you can get there, I have been there before, you have Hydranoid, you have trained with him in Bakugan Interspace, and you even thought so yourself that you want to go on an adventure. _This _is an adventure, Alice." Masquerade said clearly and bluntly making sure Alice could here every word. Alice stared wide-eyed at Masquerade, "So Alice, what is it going to be?" Masquerade asked a little agitated. Alice took a deep breath and sighed letting her head hang down. A few seconds later, she popped back up with a smile, which made Masquerade's mouth quirk a bit, "Well I guess there is no point arguing, and I _did_ thought so myself…" Masquerade had started smiling at this point "… so why not!" Alice finished still smiling her gentle smile, "Atta girl." Masquerade said as his smirk widened.

Alice opened her eyes to find herself in her actual room; she turned her head to Hyrdranoid who was still on her shoulder. "Is everything okay, Alice?" Hydranoid asked worriedly. "Yes Hydranoid, thank you." Alice smirked "What happened?" Hydranoid asked in a more curious way "Let's not worry about that, right now we need to focus on a mission?" Alice perked up as she said _mission _"A mission?" Hydranoid said confused "A mission to save those beings in the Doom Dimension." Alice said a little more seriously, now turning her head to the glowing Doom Cards.

…

**Me:**** Yay! The end of my first chapter, oh and by the way I have not really watched the third and fourth seasons of Bakugan. I'm sorry but with out Alice there and all these new partners for everyone, I feel a bit ripped off. **

** I am sorry, I may watch them for the sake of this story but right now I'm still a bit pissed off. Oh and if you are wondering why Alice has the Doom Cards, it is because it's dangerous to have them anywhere else.**

**So see you next chapter!**

**Masquerade:**** And make sure to review.**

**Me:**** Yes, review please too, thank you Masquerade.**


End file.
